


Corn on the Cob kind of Day

by PyroJoJo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJoJo/pseuds/PyroJoJo
Summary: Emily is having a crappy day. She makes herself feel better by making something her aca-mom used to spoil her with.(This has been sitting on my phone for over a year now. Just thought I'd share this with the world.)





	Corn on the Cob kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot of Emily after all the elder Bellas left her to fend for herself. Lol anyway Bechloe is definitely canon in this universe and Emily is their aca-child.

Emily opens the door to the Bella's house at 2 in the afternoon. She steps inside, waiting for any sign of life and is kind of disappointed but also kind of not when she doesn't find any.

It's only 2 in the afternoon but she is so done with today.

She's had a crappy day, having woken up early from studying late the night before only to find out the test was cancelled. Then, having skipped breakfast, uses the sudden free time to go look for some. Unfortunately for her, she picked today to "try something new" and ended up eating card board disguised as bacon and coffee that tasted like... something else.

And in her next class( the one with the pervy professor who doesn't know how to teach and keeps leering at this one girl in her class) the professor tells them he expects 2, three page essays due tomorrow about the course, one reflective and one thematic about a topic of the course, like he's taught anything at all for them to write about.

And it would've been great if he let them go right after he gave the (very unclear) instructions to at least work on the paper but noooooo. He kept on yapping about things completely unrelated to the course.

After he dismissed them, Emily was ready to zoom out of that damn classroom when Professor Pervy called her over. So of course, being the good student that she is, she walks up to him to hear what he has to say. He talks for what seemed like an eternity to Emily before he got to the point of having her be the one to collect the papers to put on his desk because he won't be present tomorrow. The nerve of this bastard. So Emily says goodbye while holding herself back from cussing. She walks out of the classroom highly agitated and thinking she's late for her next class.

The topping on the cake has to be her last class because unfortunately, due to lack of sleep, her mind has grown sluggish and forgot that on this day her last morning class starts at 11:30 and ends at 1:30 instead of the usual 11-12.

Having forgotten this, Emily sprints across campus thinking she's late and is thoroughly surprised and confused when at 11:26 she arrives at a barely empty classroom. Then, after approximately 5 minutes of sitting down and glaring at the board and having lost the ability to care, she grabs her bag as the last remaining students fill in and walks out the door... only to run straight into her professor and spill Dr. Karl's coffee all over himself.

Horrified about what she's done, Emily rushes to apologize profusely. The aca-gods have been kind to her about one thing today and that's the fact that Dr. Karl is in a good mood and shrugged it off, saying accidents happen and went on in the classroom, dropping his coffee drenched coat in his seat and going on with the class as if his shirt doesn't have coffee stains. Emily, feeling guilty and embarrassed, sits back down in her seat and listens intently for the entire lecture.

After class she promised her proffessor a cup of coffee and maybe a new shirt which he kindly declines and asks for a good grade in return for her coffee stained debts. She promises the highest grade in her class out of pure idiocy and regrets it the moment it comes out of her mouth. Too bad she couldn't take it back since the next class was about to start and her professor bid her a pleasant goodbye.

So now she's here in the Bella's house, standing with the door wide open just behind her, wanting to cry, scream or maybe just have the earth open up and swallow her whole.

"I hate school. " she thinks but doesn't have the energy to say it out loud.

She (metaphorically) burns a hole through the carpet with her glare before she slams the door closed and kicks it for good measure. This only earns her pain and she hops around, cussing (but not really), cradling her now pained foot in her hands.

She lands, face first, on the couch and screams into a pillow.

Crappy day. Just crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

She stays in that position until her foot pain goes away. And she realizes just how hungry she is, if the growling in her stomach is anything to go by.

So she rolls off the couch, ungracefully lands on the floor and basically worms/crawls her way to the kitchen.

She lays on the kitchen floor for a while, stomach down, before she gathers enough energy to crawl her way to the fridge and open it. She then sits in front of the fridge and stares for a long moment, just savoring the coolness on her face.

She spots corn.

Oh god how she loves corn.

She never thought she'd say that. Before Barden and the Bella's, corn has never been a big deal for her but her freshman year she lived in the same house as Chloe Beale. And my god did Chloe Beale love to spoil her with corn.

It first happened on a Sunday.

/flashback/

Emily lets out a loud groan as she collapses her arms and head on top of her statistics homework. The kitchen counter felt so cool on her skin where it wasn't covered in paper.

"What's wrong, Legacy?"

Chloe Beale bounces over to where she's sitting.

"Homework is killing me. " she mumbles through her arms.

Emily looks up to see Chloe taking a peek at her homework and cringing. The redhead pulls back and looks at her with a sympathetic smile and pats her on the back.

"Well Beca should be home any minute now and I'm making some corn on the cob for her. Do you want some? Not to brag or anything but I always make them taste aca-amazing. " Chloe ends with a wink.

Emily, already done with trying to understand her homework, shrugs and says sure because why not right?

Chloe skips over to the fridge, pulls out some corn and gets to work. Emily asks if she could help and is rewarded with a cooking lesson she will never forget.

For the first time in weeks she doesn't feel so homesick anymore. She had the same feeling cooking in the kitchen with Chloe as she did with her Mom watching crappy soap operas on TV. She felt at home.

And when they were finally done and Chloe looked at her with a wide grin patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for her to react to her first bite of the corn, she felt that the Bella's were starting to become family to her, just like what her mom said... except instead of a sister she found an aca-mom first.

She took her first bite and her life was changed forever.

/present time/

She smiled at the memory and grabbed some corn from the fridge, suddenly energized, she stood up and got to work.

Ever since that one Sunday, corn has been her comfort food. Some have pizza or soup but not Emily. Whenever she felt especially homesick or on the brink of a breakdown she would gather enough courage to ask Chloe to make her some of her favorite corn and Chloe never failed to give her all the corn she craved for. I mean she could totally make them herself since Chloe taught her but nothing beats how good Chloe makes them and since that was Chloe's last year anyway, she decided to take advantage of the redhead's cooking while she still could.

Now she'll have to settle for her less magical but still delicious corn cooking. She makes sure to convert all her frustration and stress into love that she puts in her cooking. She's sure that when it's done it'll taste almost as good as when Chloe makes it.

When she's finally done she leaves the corn to cool on a plate while she cleans up.

When she finally sits down, over the edge excited, to taste her creation she sends a short prayer to the aca-gods for that Sunday.

Then she digs in.

She moans at the delciousness and her eyes shut with bliss. It's been too long since she last ate this.

She decides that no matter how crappy she feels, she can always rely on corn to make her feel better. She'll probably marry corn. She'll become a farmer and make a farm that's just for corn and she and corn can live happily ever after with their dog Toto. She loves corn. And corn, for the most part, loves her too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, yes aca-dad is Beca because she's daddy material.


End file.
